hey,isn't this easy
by shiksa goddess
Summary: My ending to Jade gets Crushed/Jande,Bade, implied/onesided Tandre..drabble


Archive Spam Delete Move to Inbox Labels  
>More<br>24 of 2175

My MWN Document

**A/N, so, I saw Jade Gets Crushed, and adored it, seriously, I may've been temporarily converted to Jandre there for a bit,but I reverted. But, although I saw many Tandre opportunities, but apparently Dan Shneider didn't agree. Phooey :/. BUt nontheless, I have no hope for Tandre canon unless they do a Chase/Zoey spin on it. Sigh, I'm rambling again. But anyway, I jumped on the Jandre bandwagon and came up with about the most cliche thing I could've written,but it only took me 10 minutes,so.**

**...sigh, just read the story...**  
><strong>Disclaimer:I dont own victorious<strong>

She leaned in for a hug, he leaned in for a kiss.

They knocked teeth as their lips mashed together in an imperfect harmony.

Tori did a bad job at masking her horror and she saw her best friend lock lips with her worst enemy.

Beck joined her in the horror, eyes widening as his best buddy planted a passionate kiss on his apparently willing girlfriend.

Cat whimpered and Robbie backed away. Rex just chuckled.

André pulled away, ashamed and out of breath.

"What was that?" Tori, Beck, and Jade exclaimed in unison.

André stammered. "Uh...uh"

Beck furrowed his brows in anger. "That song was about Jade, wasn't it?"

Tori smirked and crossed her tan arms. "Well, it wasn't about his dog!" She laughed, annoyed.

André lowered his deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

He knew now he was a bad person, one of the only things his grandma had made him promise now tarnished.

Jade looked at him in pity, retreating to Beck's familiar arms.

Her eyes looked soft as Beck shook a threatening fist in her lovestruck admirers' face.

"How could you,man? We're best mates! Now you just wanna put the moves on my girl?"

"No,Beck, really! I couldn't help it. I went crazy! Tori can verify, I tried to get over her, Tori and I did everything! We're still best friends,dude!"

"Yeah, well best friends don't write romantic songs for their best friends' girlfriends."  
>The dark duo walked off.<p>

Cat,Robbie,and Tori stared at their lovesick friend with shock,pity,and disgust.

Jade walked back in the dark, her Doc Marten boots clonking heavily against the pavement.

"It was a really good song," She whispered into his warm neck. She could hear his pulse pounding. He could see her moonlit sky-pigmented eyes as her lips pressed against his cheek for two seconds, and she rubbed her friends' shoulder before walking back to Beck.

His three remaining friends continued to stare, and strobe lights crossed their faces.

Cat adjusted her cardigan sleeves. "That would be a really weird song to sing to your dog!" She giggled, before bouncing off in her Jupiter Boots to join Jade and Beck at the Grub Truck.

"Good job,bro! You got Jade!" Rex laughed, before the puppet and his owner walked off to join the line for spaghetti tacos.

"That didn't go as well as I hoped," André remarked, kicking the dirt with his Jordan.

"Yeah,no kidding." Tori hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Tori,what's up?" André said,shocked.

"Oh,you know what's up! I've liked you for,like,ever! And I thought you liked me too up until Wednesday! That's  
>why I was trying to get you to get over Jade!" Tori was almost in tears when she finished her monologue.<p>

"Tori,I'm sorry, I never knew you felt like that." Andre tried to hug her.

"No,André,it doesn't matter at this point." She picked up her bag and walked to join the group.

"Just know, I'll always love you, but you didn't gain Jade, and you lost me as well."

In five minutes, André had lost his two best friends and the two women he ever thought he'd want to love.  
>And, standing behind a pillar, in the dark, on a Friday night, he was alone.<p>

/

When Tori walked back to his car, as he was her ride, he buried his hand in her glossy waves.  
>Their lips met, and they fit. She broke apart from him.<p>

"I don't want to be the rebound." She said, watching as the streets dim glow reflected off the windshield.

"You're not the rebound. You're so, _you_, and it's perfect."

"Give it a day." She slammed the door.

He was alone, again.


End file.
